Level editor
Level editor (also called custom levels in Super Scribblenauts) is a gameplay mode available in both games Scribblenauts ''and ''Super Scribblenauts. With this, you can create levels with it using templates. Sadly, you can not make your own tile layout or make puzzle levels. This is changed in Super Scribblenauts, in which you have been given the ability to make levels from scratch (including the terrain) and assign various actions to objects. Scribblenauts In Scribblenauts, the level editor is available in profiles. The level editor is very simple in Scribblenuts due to having a few options, such as lack of "puzzle" levels, in which the player must perform an action before the Starite appears. There are up to twelve slots for custom levels. And more will be available later. Locations Select the world that your new levels exist in. In Scribblenauts, it is required to at least complete one of Challenge Mode's levels (excluding the University/Tutorial) to use the level editor. The location depends on the level template select, either puzzle or action levels. You will have to complete the selecting level to unlock for level editor. Bugs *If you try to edit the 9th puzzle level of the world Metro, the game goes to a black screen and freezes until the game is shut off. Editor Create objects with writepad, then place. Tap objects to script. Tap arrow for toolbar. This is where the main gameplay starts. Only NPCs have scripts and the scripts are: *Consume = Consumes object. *Follow = Follows object. *Guard = Guards object, and will attack any trespassers. *Uses = Uses object. Only some certain objects can be used. *Mount = Mounts object. Only some certain objects can be mounted. *Steal = Steals object. Only some certain objects can be stealed. *Protect = Protects object. *Attack = Attacks object. * Scared = NPC is scared of the object. The real starite has to be created in the level to be saved. (You can save the level by pressing the floppy disk button). After you save, player must select a slot to save the level. The Starite that will allow you beat the level has a unique shine. Hostile NPCs sometimes do not follow protective scripts (eg: Death following Man) though they follow the script consumes.... Options To modify settings to your level, give it a name and a hint for the solution. There are four things available in the level settings: *Par = Player can set how many pars in the level. *Level hint = Player can write a hint. *Music = Player can set the soundtrack on the level. *Name = Name of the level. Super Scribblenauts In Super Scribblenauts, the level editor is greatly improved. Levels in which a trigger must first happen before the Starite appears are creatable. Custom terrain and backgrounds can also be chosen, However, because of this, the custom level slots in Super Scribblenauts are reduced to 8. Tutorial #Welcome to the level editor! Tap any empty slot to begin creating a custom level. #Choose a level type from the templates provided. Try beginning with creating your own title screen using the Playground template. #Here you can create the terrain for your level. Use disk to save at any time! To start placing terrain, tap either the hard or soft terrain type. Use the magnifying glass on any tool to get a helpful description of what it does! These are a list of level types: *Playground = Create your own title screen. *Action = Just get to the starite. *Obstacle = Put simple hazards between Maxwell and the starite. *Do action = Make changes to other characters. *Scare = Scare other creatures. *Create = Use the create-a-tron to make something. *Gifts = Give gifts to other players. *Complete = Create specific objects. *Slayer = Slay Maxwell's enemies. *Feed = Feed other creatures. *Catch = Catch specific objects in containers. *Protector = Keep important characters alive while defeat Maxwell's enemies. *Delivery = Deliver a package to another character. *Destroy = Destroy different objects. *Race = Race other characters to the finishing line. *Escort = Escort other characters to the goal. Features *Play level = Tests the level. *Undo = Undo. *Select = Selects. *Erase = Erases. *Zone = Change zone. *Location = A specific area for completion Properties This is the properties screen. Here you can change various properties including the title set and level hint. There are six things available in the Properties Screen which are: *Sky = The sky is one of the backgrounds, and have 24 various colours. *BG = Acronym for Background. Player can pick up to 24 various backgrounds. *Tile = The tiles are one of the backgrounds. Player can pick up to 9 various tiles. *Difficulty = The player can set on the difficulty of the level. *Hint = Players can write a hint. Scribblenauts Remix/Unlimited/Unmasked Type in "Level Editor" and interact with the computer. * * *